


Кем бы ты ни был

by Finkay



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chekovs, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Судьба отчаянно хотела донести до Маккоя необходимость Павла Андреевича Чехова в его жизни.<br/>Впрочем, весьма оригинальным способом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кем бы ты ни был

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Lonnie  
> У меня есть только одно определение для этого драббла - странный. Можно даже сказать "экспериментальный", так как я отошла от короткого жанра уже давно.   
> Здесь АУ-прошлое у Маккоя, так что вы предупреждены.

Это самая скучная конференция из всех, на которых он был: малосодержательная и затянутая, к тому же переполненная докладами с непроверенными данными. Леонард Маккой успевает сто раз пожалеть, что согласился представлять их рабочую группу и тратить на это свои выходные.

Он бесцельно водит стилусом по мягкой поверхности падда, оставляя на ней переливающиеся каракули и геометрические фигуры, пока за кафедрой пожилой профессор с Бета-4 рассказывает о положительных влияниях какого-то нового вида бактерий на не-гуманоидные формы жизни.  
Скукотища.

Спустя четверть часа эстафетная палочка от профессора переходит к еще более скучному докладчику. Потом к еще одному. И еще.  
Но когда терпению Маккоя приходит конец, и он собирается некультурно встать и уйти: в туалет, в холл, в парк - куда угодно, только бы подальше отсюда, - случается чудо. На кафедру поднимается рыжеволосый мужчина, и его голос, приправленный легким иностранным акцентом, действует на Леонарда с гипнотической силой. Доктор наслаждается завораживающим тембром и прекрасным видом: докладчик неплох собой - молодой (хотя возможно и ровесник самого Маккоя), кудрявый и чертовски обаятельный. Маккой смотрит, как двигаются его губы, и медленно заводится, чего не случалось с ним лет с семнадцати. 

\- Готов поспорить на сто кредитов, ваша родина – Земля, - улыбается Маккой, нагоняя его в коридоре.  
\- Вы только что проиграли. Я родом с Регулуса, - обнажает зубы в ответ мужчина, немного поднимая ладонь в международном знаке приветствия, и добавляет: - Павел Чехов.  
\- Леонард Маккой, - кивает доктор. - Приятно познакомиться.   
Он не хочет расспрашивать Павла, чем он занимается или к какой лаборатории относится, все может подождать. Сейчас его интересует только одно - надолго ли он, Чехов, задержится здесь. И, чтобы не ходить вокруг да около, Леонард спрашивает в лоб.  
\- Угостить меня выпивкой этим вечером? Я не против, - так же прямолинейно отвечает мужчина. – Если, конечно, я останусь здесь до вечера.   
Он в один шаг подходит к Маккою, и тот успевает отметить, что у него красивые карие глаза. Павел легко касается его губ языком, словно они давние любовники, и прижимается к нему всем телом. Поцелуй не просто неожиданный - он давно перешел грани приличия, и доктор приходит в себя, только когда мужчина отодвигается.  
\- Это утешительный приз, если мы не увидимся, - он откровенно облизывает губы, обещая большее. – Или аванс.

Этот «утешительный приз» еще долго снится Маккою по ночам. Фантазия щедро дорисовывает недостающие детали вплоть до россыпи веснушек по плечам Павла, которые Леонарду так и не довелось увидеть. К своему удивлению, он слишком часто вспоминает (и жалеет о том), что между ними так и не случилось чего-то большего. 

Спустя два года судьба снова сталкивает их вместе. 

Это происходит в районе туристической платформы двойного солнца Кoмеры, где Маккой проходит одну из своих многочисленных практик. Доктор даже не сразу признает в пожилом, седоволосом мужчине того, кто так стремительно вскружил ему голову и исчез без следа. 

Павел Чехов читает что-то с падда, подслеповато щурясь и часто оглядываясь на двух ребятишек лет восьми, играющих неподалеку.  
\- Твои? - без лишних расшаркиваний интересуется Маккой, присаживаясь рядом.  
\- Моего сына. Я уже свое отвоевал, - усмехается мужчина. Его улыбка все такая же теплая и привлекательная, только глубокая сеточка морщин раскинулась по щекам, и глаза сменили цвет, став почти черными.   
\- Павел Чехов, - представляется он, протягивая доктору руку. Маккой недоуменно замирает, но потом уверенно пожимает руку в ответ.   
\- Доктор Леонард Маккой.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, доктор, - заверяет его Чехов без тени узнавания в глазах.  
Спустя час неторопливой беседы Леонард готов признать - с этим Павлом Чеховым они действительно встречаются впервые. 

Однако на этом череда случайных встреч в жизни Маккоя не заканчивается. Скорее наоборот. 

В третий раз Леонард знакомится с Павлом, как выясняется Андреевичем, Чеховым, когда спасает его от карийской кори. Мальчик не старше шести лет, только что переживший не самую приятную процедуру вакцинации, смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами цвета молочного шоколада. Во взгляде удивительная смесь недоверия и восхищения.   
\- Когда я вырасту, тоже стану врачом, - заверяет он Леонарда, едва не подпрыгивая на кушетке.   
Доктор треплет его по кудрявой макушке и оставляет в палате еще на сутки, до полного выздоровления. Весь вечер родители рыжего непоседы показывают ему голофильмы через стекло изолятора.   
Этот Павел Чехов годится доктору в сыновья.

Маккой обещает себе больше не удивляться подобным совпадениям. В конце концов, человечество зародилось на одной планете, и нет ничего удивительно, что некоторые люди так похожи между собой. "Вплоть до имени и фамилии", - ехидничает внутренний голос, который Маккой все чаще затыкает крепкой выпивкой. 

Павел Чехов продолжает ему сниться даже после того, как умирает на его операционном столе. Павлу хорошо за тридцать, и его раздробленному позвоночнику не может помочь даже чудо. Он умирает, не придя в сознание и не назвав своего имени. Леонард Маккой записывает его под фамилией Чехов, уверенный, что не ошибся. 

Калейдоскоп встреч раскручивается все стремительнее, и, чтобы не сойти с ума, Маккой решает принять правила игры, кто бы их ни придумал. 

\- Дай угадаю, ты с Нового Марса? Или нет, слишком светловолосый. С колонии на Гере?   
Маккой улыбается мальчишке (не старше двадцати лет) в униформе кадета Звездного Флота и поспешно одергивает себя. Сколько бы раз они не сталкивались, он все равно умудряется забывать, что очередной Чехов понятия не имеет о том, что Леонард встречал уже не одну его копию. Он заканчивает обследование, в три клика отмечая в карте: пригоден, здоров, жалоб нет, и протягивает руку, представляясь:   
\- Леонард Маккой, Терра, доктор.  
\- Земля, Павел Андреевич Чехов, - отзывается мальчишка. И подмигнув, добавляет: - Прототип.  
Глаза у этого Павла серые, словно покрытые амальгамной оболочкой.


End file.
